Howard: Historia de una Dependencia
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Cuando las burlas de la gente hacen que los recuerdos más oscuros de Howard aparescan. ¿Que puede pasar? ¿Alguien entiende a ese muchacho? ¿Logrará tener amigos? O simplemente se perderá en su propia soledad.


**Howard: Historia de una Dependencia**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Introducción**

Muchos quizá se hayan preguntado porqué Howard es el problemático que es a lo largo de la serie. Nadie lo sabe a certeza, pero tengo mis ideas y se las mostraré a lo largo de este fic. Agradezco los comentarios que puedan hacer llegar.

Bueno… dejémonos de preámbulos… ¡Comencemos!

**Howard: Historia de una Dependencia**

(4 años antes de la tragedia)

-¡Mamá! – decía un Howard niño, que era muy alegre por esos momentos - ¡Tengo que contarte algo!

- ¡Ahora no Howard! – respondió la madre con deshumor – Estoy muy ocupada… tengo que ayudar a tu padre con los deberes de la Fundación Howard.

- Pero… mamá yo quiero decirte…

- ¡Habla ya! ¡Qué niño es este que me hace perder el tiempo!

- Yo… gané un partido esta mañana en la escuela… - respondió Howard

- ¡Y sólo para eso me interrumpes! – respondió la madre - ¡Quiero que mi hijo destaque en los estudios académicos! ¿No sabes que los que no tienen títulos no pueden dirigir la Fundación! – la mujer respiró hondo - ¡Vete a estudiar! ¡Hazlo ya!

Howard miró a su madre con una mirada de pena que no podría pintar lengua alguna. Sin embargo su madre no dio el brazo a torcer:

- ¡Vete! – gritó ella – Hablaremos cuando vea una libreta de notas…

Fue entonces cuando Howard salió llorando de esa habitación.

(Planeta Sobreviviente, Lago cerca de la Casa de Todos)

Howard abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido y sin embargo veía el peso de los recuerdos en su mente. Su madre jamás habría aceptado victorias deportivas en su hijo. Sólo quería victorias académicas… quería libretas, tal vez para alardear ante sus amigas. Pero sabía que esa presión lo estaba matando. El ver ese desprecio lo estaba realmente matando.

- Jamás ella me quiso como era – balbuceó, mientras miraba las estrellas de la noche – Sólo le importaba lo secular. Nunca pensó en mis sentimientos.

Y mientras decía esto, volvió a entrarle el sueño y echándose sobre el improvisado muelle cerca al Lago Hada, volvió a dormir.

(4 años antes de la Tragedia)

Howard lloraba porque su madre no le hacía caso. Para él, eso era la última gota de la amargura. Justo entonces una mano se posó sobre su cabeza:

- ¿Vienes a burlarte? – se atrevió a decir - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Howard… soy tu padre.

- Pa..pá – balbucéo Howard - ¿Qué sucede?

- Cuéntame lo que querías decir. Puedo hacer un alto entre mis obligaciones.

Los ojos de Howard brillaban alegres. Por fin alguien le hacía caso:

- Papá… yo estaba jugando básquet y anoté una canasta… ¡yo solo!

- Eso es sorprendente, hijo mío – respondió el padre – Sigue así.

- Papá… digo… papi. ¡Muchas gracias!

Y Howard lo abrazó.

(Planeta Sobreviviente, Lago cerca la Casa de Todos)

Howard despertó. Salía el sol y ya no podía dormir más. Pero aquellos recuerdos eran totalmente discriminantes entre sí. Evocaba la figura de su padre… que lo escuchaba y sentía algo de frío al recordar a su madre, tan centrada en la opinión de la gente que rodeaba a su entorno, antes que reparar en su propio hijo.

- Bueno – se dijo – Hoy será un nuevo día.

Justo entonces recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Era Shingo.

- ¿Pero qué diablos crees que haces Shingo? – contestó Howard de mal humor.

- ¡No debes dormir afuera! – recibió como respuesta - ¡Si te resfrías… no hay pastillas para darte! Por Dios Howard… madura.

- Eso no es problema tuyo – respondió Howard – Yo soy responsable de lo que me pase.

- No lo creo – respondió Menori, apareciendo – A lo largo de este tiempo haz demostrado ser un total descuidado. No debemos descuidarte o pasarás a ser un obstáculo en la supervivencia.

- ¿Obstáculo? – preguntó Howard - ¡Yo sé cazar!

- Mientes – respondió Bell – El que caza siempre es Kaoru.

- ¿Acaso todos están en mi contra? – preguntó molesto Howard - ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo en molestarme?

- No lo creo – respondió Chako- Lo que pasa es que tú eres una persona que no puede estar sin que lo mimen…

- ¡Eso es mentira! – contestó Howard - ¡Cállense!

- Ven – respondió Chako – Se enoja porque no está su "papi" para defenderlo.

- ¡Déjenme tranquilo… por favor!

- ¿Quién diría que Howard esté diciendo estas cosas? – comentó Chako

- ¡Lo digo… ¿es que ustedes no…?!

Y diciendo eso, se alejó corriendo y llorando.

- Creo… que nos excedimos un poco con Howard – dijo Shingo.

Por su parte Howard corría por el bosque. Había recordado cosas de su pasado que pensaba ya había superado, pero que seguían ahí atormentándolo.

(3 años antes de la Tragedia)

- ¡Papá! – decía Howard - ¿Podemos jugar?

- Después hijo… tengo mucho trabajo. Los hombres de negocios somos así.

- Pero estoy solo…

- ¿Porqué no vas con tus amigos? – preguntó su padre – En la escuela solía tener varios amigos.

- No tengo amigos – fue la respuesta de Howard.

- Bueno… en ese caso… ¡Haz unos cuantos!

Y demostrando que realmente estaba ocupado… se fue rápidamente dejando a su hijo sin hacer nada.

- Papá… - gimoteó Howard mientras una lágrima caía por sus mejillas.

(Planeta Sobreviviente, Bosque)

Howard se perdía entre las frutas y árboles. Llegó a uno que era el que daba más sombra y se sentó al pié del propio árbol.

- Mis amigos… ¿Dónde están?

¿Realmente Howard tenía amigos? Esa pregunta lo martirizaba desde siempre… pero también el destino la tenía contestada. Howard decidió cerrar los ojos para meditar.

(2 años antes de la Tragedia)

Howard estaba en una cama Tenía una fiebre alta y estaba templando. Sólo veía a su padre consigo.

- ¿Papá? – decía Howard - ¿Estás aquí?

- Así es hijo. Yo siempre estaré contigo….

Justo entonces entró una criada y dijo:

- Los amigos del joven Howard se retiraron sin decir palabra al enterarse de la enfermedad que estaba padeciendo el joven.

- Mis amigos… no pueden haberse ido…

- Hijo – le dijo su padre – Seguro se han ido por miedo a que los contagies…

De repente sonó el celular del Padre de Howard y este salió.

- No se fueron por miedo – pensó Howard – Se fueron porque enfermo… no tengo nada que ofrecerles. La otra vez enfermó Shingo y todos fueron a verle… ¡Ay! Lo que tiene ser el alumno más inteligente de la escuela… todos te admiran.

Howard respiró profundo y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

- Pero yo… sólo sirvo para que la gente me use a su favor. No tengo amigos… sólo interesados que vienen a mí porque ven que tengo poder. ¡Ni mis padres pasan tiempo conmigo! En realidad… solo mi papá lo hace. A mi madre no le agrado mucho que digamos…

Howard se durmió, producto de los medicamentos que había tomado.

(Planeta Sobreviviente, Bosque)

Howard despertó. Estaba en donde descansó, pero esta vez no había nadie quien lo acompañase. Con un poco de miedo se atrevió a decir:

- Papi… ¿Estás ahí?

Un mudo eco recibió por respuesta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía estando en un planeta desconocido.

- Maldición – dijo entre dientes – Yo sigo aquí… atrapado en este planeta que nadie conoce y sin ver a mi padre. El es el único que me entiende… el único… ¡Yo quiero volver a casa! ¡Quiero regresar! ¡Por favor… quiero regresar!

Justo entonces, al oír sus gritos, Shingo se ocultó detrás de un arbusto. El resto del grupo lo siguió y se pusieron a escuchar que decía un Howard desesperado. Sería un espectáculo para ellos. O al menos eso creían:

- ¿Acaso nadie le importa lo que siento? – decía Howard – Jamás tuve amigos reales… solo interesados en mis posesiones. Y mis padres… el único que se preocupaba era mi padre, a mi madre sólo le interesaban los triunfos seculares que pudiera tener.

- Vaya – pensó Chako – Escuchando esto… creo que sobrepasé con Howard.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienen los demás que yo no tenga para hacer amigos? ¡Yo creía que con lo que tenía podía tenerlos! Soy un idiota… lo único que hago cada día es ganarme enemigos. Estoy seguro que un día me arrojarán de la Casa de Todos…

- Howard… - murmuró Luna – Nosotros jamás…

- ¿Es que soy realmente un estorbo? Veamos… es probable que sí. No tengo amigos, me odian en la Casa de Todos y se quejan de que como demasiado… ¡No hay remedio en mí! Además quiero irme de este planeta… pero no se cómo.

Howard se desplomó en el suelo… abrumado por lo que decía. Justo entonces, todo el grupo estaba horrorizado de lo que estaban escuchando… Howard tenía su lado humano después de todo.

- ¡Pero ya sé que es lo que haré! – dijo levantándose súbitamente – Pondré fin a todo esto… me iré de este lugar. Haré lo que querían hacer conmigo… arrojarme al Lago Hada.

Una voz interrumpió sus ideas.

- ¡No lo hagas!

Esa voz era Luna que había salido con Chako y el resto del grupo.

- Howard… lamentamos haber sido duros contigo… nosotros no sabíamos que tu familia era así.

- ¿Y que importa eso? – dijo Howard – Ya tomé una decisión.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Sobrevivamos juntos – dijo Chako con arrepentimiento – No quise ser tan mala… la verdad es que…

- ¡La verdad es que gozas haciéndome enojar! – contestó Howard - ¡Todos ustedes me odian! Yo cuando ofendí a Shingo pedí perdón… incluso me puse a gritar llamando a mi papá en la orilla del mar…

- Howard… en ningún momento hemos querido…

- ¡Silencio Shingo! ¡No te hagas el inocente ahora!

- Howard – dijo Menori - ¿Podrás perdonarnos?

- No me vengan a convencer… - respondió el – Sé que me odian… y por eso pienso arrojarme al Lago Hada.

- Howard – dijo Bell – Nosotros no te odiamos… nosotros…

- ¡Te aborrecemos! – completó Howard - ¡Jamás han dicho que me aprecian! ¡Jamás!

- No hemos dicho eso Howard - contestó Kaoru.

Aquella tensión no parecía tener fin. Howard estaba demasiado confundido. El peso de los recuerdos había hecho estragos en él. Parecía que iba en serio con lo de saltar…

- ¡Howard perdóname! – dijo Sharla, a la vez que se arrodilló – No queríamos hacerte sentir mal…

Aquello estremeció a Howard. Nadie le pedía perdón de rodillas.

- Menori…

- ¡Howard perdóname! – dijo Luna y Chako cayendo de rodillas igualmente.

- ¡Howard yo no quería! – dijo Shingo cayendo de rodillas.

- ¡Howard… jamás te odiamos! – contestó Bell cayendo de rodillas.

Iguales palabras dijeron Menori y Kaoru. Howard se vio rodeado de los que lo detestaban pidiéndole perdón. Entonces las pinzas del remordimiento lo hicieron darse cuenta de lo inútil que era quejarse… y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Perdónenme muchachos! – decía mientras gimoteaba - ¡Veo que ahora si tengo amigos de verdad! ¡Amigos… no interesados!

- Seremos tus amigos – respondió Bell – No importa como empeoren las cosas… siempre estaremos allí para ayudarte.

Howard siguió gimoteando. Aquello era demasiado para él, acostumbrado a una vida de regaños. Parecía que la supervivencia le hacía aflorar esos recuerdos que tanto habría deseado olvidar.


End file.
